O Deadly Night
O Deadly Night is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred thirtieth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Eurasia. Plot On their way to the COSMORUS' outpost, Lars suggested Jack and the player to stop at Lake Baikal to see the lights. However, they found the frozen body of maintenance technician Nick Kringle with a bullet wound in the chest. During the investigation, Nick's reindeer escaped from his house, jeopardizing the investigation. It was also revealed that Jack and Asal Hawaa were in a relationship. Furthermore, Lars got stuck in Nick's chimney and had to be rescued by the team. Later, Asal revealed that Nick was a CIA agent going undercover in COSMORUS. After the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest Asal for the murder. After denying involvement, Asal admitted to the crime. She improvised an ice bullet and killed Nick with it following Mossad's orders, as they believed that Nick was up to something dangerous. By virtue of the relationships between Mossad and the court, and understanding that Asal had to kill Nick to keep the international security, Judge Adaku granted her immunity for the crime. front that paid Nick Kringle to betray the CIA.]] Post-trial, Marina and the player talked to Asal about the reasons behind why she murdered Nick. Asal said she was ordered to neutralize Nick before he could sell CIA's intel to a third party. She then pointed them to Nick's house to look for clues. In Nick's house, they found a check to the order of Santa Inc., a company that Nick had founded in a tax haven to receive payments from Global Flux Ltd., per Elliot's analysis. Knowing that Nick had been working for SOMBRA, the team asked Forrest Sugarcrystal, his partner in the CIA, who did not know about Nick's betrayal and sent them to the lake as Nick used to spend time there. In the lake, the team found a phone with a folder called "Darkness Descends", which (per Elliot) contained a satellite hologram. As the satellite corresponded with the stolen launch codes, the team deduced that SOMBRA was planning to launch a satellite into space. After the team got Dominika Snegurochka's famous eggnog recipe for their Christmas party, Elliot discovered that Global Flux Ltd. had received 3 billion rubles from the former Russian president (the one who paid Jonah to assassinate Marina). He also tracked some of their payments to Mongolia, prompting the Bureau to board the Trans-Siberian Express to the country. Summary Victim *'Nick Kringle' (found frozen in a lake) Murder Weapon *'Ice Bullet' Killer *'Asal Hawaa' Suspects FSugarcrystalWorldEditionP.png|Forrest Sugarcrystal DSnegurochkaWorldEditionP.png|Dominika Snegurochka NSharapovWorldEditionPC130.png|Nikolai Sharapov AHawaaWorldEditionPC130.png|Asal Hawaa YTereshkovaWorldEditionP.png|Yelena Tereshkova Quasi-suspect(s) WEC15LDouglas.png|Lars Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer ice skates. *The killer eats candy canes. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer wears red glitter. *The killer wears a holly pin. Crime Scenes C130S1A.png|Lake Baikal C130S1B.png|Frozen Lake C130S2A.png|Christmas Bar C130S2B.png|Christmas Tree C130S3A.png|Santa’s House C130S3B.png|Snowy Porch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake Baikal. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Ripped Card, Bloody Beard) *Examine Ripped Card. (Result: Christmas Card; New Suspect: Forrest Sugarcrystal) *Question Forrest Sugarcrystal about the victim. (Prerequisite: Christmas Card restored; Victim identified: Nick Kringle; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Bar) *Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Forrest interrogated; Clues: Santa’s Sack, Unknown Person) *Examine Santa’s Sack. (Result: Spanking Paddle) *Examine Spanking Paddle. (Result: Note from Santa; New Suspect: Dominika Snegurochka) *Ask Dominika Snegurochka about the spanking paddle from the victim. (Prerequisite: Note from Santa unraveled) *Examine Unknown Person. (New Suspect: Nikolai Sharapov) *Find Nikolai Sharapov and ask his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Person identified) *Examine Bloody Beard. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Santa’s House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Box of Decorations, Victim’s Briefcase, Archer Mug) *Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Plastic Object) *Analyze Plastic Object. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy canes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Tree; Profile updated: Dominika eats candy canes) *Investigate Christmas Tree. (Prerequisite: Plastic Object analyzed; Clues: Ripped Napkin, Faded Letter) *Examine Ripped Napkin. (Result: Bar Napkin) *Analyze Bar Napkin. (12:00:00) *Question Dominika about the note she left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Bar Napkin analyzed; Profile updated: Dominika drinks mulled wine) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Rejection Letter; New Suspect: Yelena Tereshkova) *Ask Yelena Tereshkova about her rejection letter from COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: Rejection Letter unraveled; Profile updated: Yelena eats candy canes) *Examine Victim’s Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Question Nikolai about the documents the victim stole. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Briefcase unlocked; Profile updated: Nikolai drinks mulled wine) *Examine Archer Mug. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Question Asal Hawaa about her presence in Siberia. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance identified; Profile updated: Asal ice skates and drinks mulled wine) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Snowy Porch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ripped Photo, Dear Santa Letter, Locked Cellphone) *Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Ask Asal about the surveillance photo she took of the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo restored; Profile updated: Asal eats candy canes) *Examine Dear Santa Letter. (Result: Bag of Crumbs) *Analyze Bag of Crumbs. (09:00:00) *Talk to Forrest about the angry note he left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Bag of Crumbs analyzed; Profile updated: Forrest ice skates, eats candy canes, and drinks mulled wine) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) *Question Yelena about her text conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone unlocked; Profiles updated: Yelena ice skates, Dominika ice skates) *Investigate Frozen Lake. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ice Fishing Gear, Fingerless Glove) *Examine Ice Fishing Gear. (Result: Bullet Sabot) *Analyze Bullet Sabot. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Bullet; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) *Examine Fingerless Glove. (Result: Red Liquid) *Analyze Red Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a holly pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 3. (No stars) Darkness Descends 3 *Ask Asal why she was ordered to kill the victim. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Santa’s House. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clue: Torn Check) *Examine Torn Check. (Result: Check) *Analyze Check. (06:00:00) *See what Forrest knows about the victim being a double agent. (Prerequisite: Check analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lake Baikal. (Prerequisite: Forrest interrogated; Clue: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lars about the Christmas party. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: MALE Dedmoroz Hat, FEMALE Snowmaiden Crown) *Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Lars interrogated; Clue: Bowl of Liquid) *Examine Bowl of Liquid. (Result: Sample) *Examine Sample. (Result: Eggnog Recipe) *Investigate Christmas Tree. (Prerequisite: Eggnog Recipe identified; Clue: Gift Basket) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Heartfelt Note) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case's title is a reference to O Holy Night, a Christmas carol composed by Adolphe Adam in 1847. *This case takes place on the date of December 24th, as confirmed by the game as the Christmas Eve. *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is the only case in the whole series where no suspect gets incarcerated. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Eurasia